


落雪

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Romanov Court [3]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 亚历山大生贺，所有加粗的人名都是和他有过纠葛（纯洁或不纯洁）的男性，所有历史八卦都在最后PS里，如果不喜欢又臭又长的文，可以跳去看有趣的八卦。
Relationships: Aleksander I Pavlovich | Alexander I of Russia/Armand-Augustin-Louis de Caulaincourt
Series: Romanov Court [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842613





	落雪

**科兰古** 放下了笔。

他写字原本很快，但此刻要找出他能写的字实在不容易。亚历山大皇帝去特维尔亲自检视叶卡捷琳娜女大公的新婚宫殿，之后又跑去莫斯科。算日子和行程，大概还有两天他才能回到圣彼得堡。

又是冬天，站在窗边就着灯光，能看到外面连成片的雪，本来应该是白色的雪，看上去有些像之前在战场旁的小村子里，士兵从矮破房间里寻到的被褥中扯出的发黄棉团。不用出门，科兰古都能想象到，这雪落下，会湿得黏得让人睁不开眼睛。

他不喜欢在石头岛上闷着，这里风景虽好，林水交横，终究局促。只是冬天一到，风凄雪厉的，沃尔孔斯基宫壁炉过于火旺，实在让人难受，远不如这里温润怡人。

风雪中，能看到一点灯光急速掠过，应该是个骑士，直冲着岛上的小码头去了，不过一会儿，反方向又来了一簇更亮的灯光，照出了若隐若现的三套车外廓，也是毫不犹豫、奔向码头。很快，两道光亮汇在一起，晃晃悠悠向对岸飘去了。

“都派人去问、去打听吧，”科兰古有点刻薄地想，“反正他今天不可能回来。”

这次从埃尔福特到圣彼得堡，与法国大使同来的人中有一整个法国演员团，近几个月，这群演员在冬宫为俄国皇室零零散散演出过几次。声名远扬的玛格丽特不负众望，轻易迷倒了萨肯公爵。只是最后，玛格丽特没有下榻在公爵的某一奢华宅院，而是受到神秘邀请，住进了石头岛的第四个别墅里。

法国大使的处境一下子微妙起来，毕竟他的住所正好在三个女人的疗养地中间。这三个女人是：皇后叶丽萨维塔，皇帝的情妇纳雷什金娜，以及不知道究竟是谁的情妇的玛格丽特。

叶丽萨维塔一直没什么动静， **恰尔托雷斯基亲王** 的陪伴让她暂时心满意足，纳雷什金娜则有点烦躁，她的脾气不算温柔，也无意遮掩自己的风流艳名。

“但她确实是个绝色的美人、丽人，”科兰古继续写道：“任何一个男人，幸或者不幸，只要做了她的情人，都会变得善妒。”

笔尖一顿，科兰古又想起来，前些日子隐约听到风声，“玛格丽特的现任情人非常嫉妒她和其他任何男人的任何来往。”

“他是妒忌的人吗？”科兰古有点疑惑，这和他印象中的亚历山大区别甚大。或者，亚历山大正和玛格丽特打得火热不顾其他？好像更不对，或许“那个情人”其实并不是众人猜测的俄国皇帝？

亚历山大第二天早上就回来了。

说是早上，其实还是长夜，雪也没有停。科兰古明明望见亚历山大的雪橇在纳雷什金娜的别墅前停了下来，孰料二十分钟不到，亚历山大就到了自己门口。起身迎接俄国皇帝时他匆忙撕下并折起了刚刚写下的一行字：“皇帝亚历山大依然和纳雷什金娜伯爵夫人保持亲密的性关系。”

亚历山大看上去有些疲惫，但算得上神采奕奕，进门后他先是快速扫了一眼整个房间，看到科兰古书桌上辉煌灿烂的烛台不由轻微皱眉：“早上不要在书桌上这样点蜡烛，好像不吉利。”

副官舒瓦洛夫伯爵站在门口，捧着皇帝湿透了的披风和两角帽，站姿笔挺，一声不吭。

“那现在这一整台蜡烛怎么办？”科兰古走回书桌边，拾起刚刚折起的那张纸，页脚轻轻一碰烛火，先是小小一朵火苗。科兰古把纸扔进一旁的中国瓷盘里，紧接着火焰一腾即灭。

这动作很刻意，亚历山大自然明白关窍，但他一向不在意这种事。他从莫斯科夜以继日赶回圣彼得堡，凌晨在皇太后那里说过话，现在精力不够，刚刚在纳雷什金娜处又没能休息，现在他只想图个自在，顺着科兰古的话，一边回忆自己小时候从女官那里听来的传说，一边走过来舒舒服服坐下，坐下时又隐约感到这扶手椅似乎太过舒适，不由想到了宫廷大总管托尔斯泰伯爵平素的奢侈，心里暗想果然这两人都是古老贵族家的富有继承人，根本就忘了这别墅原来是他自己的，只是法国大使来了之后，他才转让给科兰古的，就算有什么“太过享受”的地方，也是原本他享受的。

“我不记得怎么处理已经点上的蜡烛了。”他最后说，“毕竟我从来都不太信这种话，也就没有细听细想过，让人拿走吧。”他稍微转身吩咐舒瓦洛夫：“您拿走它，然后去告诉皇后我回来了，今晚她需要邀请利芬和 **斯佩兰斯基** 共进晚餐。之后你去找托尔斯泰，让他想一想我三年前用过的那个从中国订的红珊瑚雕的灯在哪里放着呢，找到送过来。”

舒瓦洛夫应了一声，走过来拿走了烛台，他到门口时，亚历山大又把他叫住：“算了，还是放在这吧，现在没有太阳，不算早上。”

舒瓦洛夫又走回来把烛台安置好，烛光重新照亮了刚才稍微暗淡了的桌面。

“行了，”亚历山大说 ，“要是没这蜡烛，只怕将军您还要多写几行错字，又要白白烧掉几张好纸了。”最后半句话他越说越轻，几个元音几乎含糊在了唇齿里。

科兰古只说：“我以为陛下您会在纳雷什金娜夫人那里多待一会儿呢。”既算是点了一下为什么要烧掉那张纸，又算是换了个话题。

“你收了我的礼物，要不要请我喝杯茶？”亚历山大有点失望，科兰古显然没听明白他刚刚的意思，但也不再纠缠，接着就说：“让你的人把茶、牛奶和果酱分开送来，我自己调，你们只会糟蹋好茶叶和好果酱。”

喝茶的工夫，科兰古小心地打听亚历山大怎么提前回到圣彼得堡，亚历山大只说自己一向如此，不喜欢在回程上耗时间，所以和舒瓦洛夫连日骑马赶了回来，除此以外一个人也没带，这样行程自然就快了。

亚历山大放下茶杯之后显得比刚进门时多了点生气：“你明天早上十点到皇村找我，奥地利的事情还要再谈谈。”

看科兰古答应，他又说：“这次晚一点到，你要是在书房门口撞到施瓦岑贝格亲王，再和他吵起来，我在里面，又没法直接偏袒你。”他好像担心这样不能说服脾气倔强的法国人，又加了一句：“不管他跟我说什么，你一小时后都能知道。”

科兰古特地留意了一下亚历山大和随从的去向：他没有去玛格丽特的别墅。

他不禁感到自己把信烧早了。

舒瓦洛夫送来了那盏珊瑚灯，一起来的还有托尔斯泰伯爵的一封信。

信里大概是一成不变的平淡话，表露一份不亲不疏的友谊。那灯大概有人小臂那么高，底端一段曲折的黑玛瑙，上面的珊瑚雕成一只立于木上、双翅稍展、口衔斑驳苹果枝的红色小鸟。几处设计好的小烛台都由水晶和珊瑚隔开，一经点燃，远看便是一只熠熠生辉的火鸟栖息于焦木上，却未将火焰带到周围。

科兰古没想到亚历山大会在这种天气邀请自己一起到涅瓦大道上散心。从雪橇上跳下来没多久，他感到腿上的疼痛有些明显。等他们走到亚历山大·涅夫斯基修道院，天边已经微微有些透亮。亚历山大本想往里走，科兰古在一旁忍不住轻轻拽了一下亚历山大的披风角。

亚历山大这才想起来，科兰古大概不太喜欢东正教的修道院。对欧洲人来说，到金碧辉煌的圣母升天大教堂观礼是一回事，到这种古老的野蛮修道院来，穿过一个又一个鞑靼人的墓地，那是另一回事。要是在夏天的极昼白夜也就罢了，冬日长夜里修道院显得阴惨惨的，更像是东方蛮荒之地了。

“亚历山大·涅夫斯基是我的保护人。”亚历山大低声说：“而且里面也不像外面这么冷。”

“他不保护我。”科兰古还是不情愿，抽回了自己的手。

“明天是我生日，我只能在冬宫宴会上饿着，没办法像今天这样自在了。”亚历山大坚持道：“唉，你还没听明白吗？我在讨好你呢，将军。”

最后这话让科兰古有点心动，他开始认真思忖进去的可能性。这时有人推开修道院的大门，手里提着灯，快速走到两人面前，对亚历山大行礼，沉稳说道：“亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇，有一间从没有修士居住过的静室，或许可以请您和您身边的客人一起来歇脚。”

“您认得我，我不奇怪，只是您怎么认得他？”亚历山大问，他看出眼前这个人是个修道士，年纪轻轻，不过十六七岁，按道理不会认出法国大使。

“之前涅瓦河祝圣，我在河边帮院长打下手，见过各位贵客。”修道士说。

“那这次你也是奉你们院长的意思出来的？”

“院长这次不知道，我想亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇阁下不愿意惊动院长，就自作主张了。”

这回答引起了亚历山大的兴趣，他这才打量眼前修道士的长相，一对眉毛细长，双眼却猫一样圆，含着狂热的火焰。

“你的名字。”亚历山大问。

“ **福季** 。”

亚历山大回头跟科兰古交换了眼色，看科兰古没有固执反对的意思，便让福季在前面带路。

说是静室，除了一桌一椅，便是墙边的一口棺材，但胜在清净、暖和。

亚历山大好像对那口棺材很感兴趣，随口说：“你先坐着，我看看这张‘床’。”

福季悄无声息地退了出去，也真的不再打扰俄罗斯沙皇。

亚历山大绕着棺材走了半圈，突然弯腰掀开了棺盖，看到里面空无一物，也说不清是满意还是失望，便把棺盖又放了回去，坐在了那口棺材上面。

科兰古坐在硬邦邦的椅子上，搓着手开玩笑，尽管他的双脚已经悄悄开始胀痛：“我差点以为您会躺下去。”

“有些修道士真的会每天晚上睡在棺材里。”亚历山大敲了敲木板，“你觉得那个福季怎么样？他还算好看，说话也好听。”

“他可以去做暴发户。”科兰古不以为意：“钻营、取巧、奉承，他几句话就全做到了。”

“那你觉得，他会发达吗？”亚历山大问。

科兰古犹豫了一下：“我想他能做到一个主教或者都主教，但您……”

“但我不信上帝。”亚历山大抢先说，“所以他发达得有限。”他好像很得意自己不信上帝，又好像满足于科兰古和他看法相同。“我要去看看苏沃洛夫大元帅，你是和我一起去，还是留在这等我？”

“不，不想。”科兰古拒绝得干脆利落，他实在不想去看一个和反法同盟、莫罗都有关系的俄国大元帅。

亚历山大走后，这间屋子显得更加阴森。科兰古等了很久，鬼使神差地，他也走到棺材前，打开棺盖，看到了薄薄的木板。

“它小得简直不像能装下一个人。”

推门的声音吓了他一跳，他回头看到亚历山大后面有人影一闪而过，不知道是不是方才那个福季。

“走吧，”亚历山大说：“你这次陪我来，和上次对施瓦岑贝格说俄国士兵的公道话，我都很承情。”

“您是指？”科兰古反问，那天他和施瓦岑贝格争论，周围可没有别人。

亚历山大没回答，伸手搭在科兰古右臂上，科兰古借力从棺材上站了起来，听到亚历山大在耳边说：“我很承情，将军。”

科兰古也不再问，皇宫中自然有沙皇的眼线，墙上大大小小的孔洞和琉璃眼睛，不会因为亚历山大的共和派思想有任何改变，也不会因为亚历山大和自己的友谊有什么改变。“要真是您承情，我也没白白担着风险和他吵这一次。”他心想。

雪橇是亚历山大拦下来的，车夫看到亚历山大身上的衣服，迟疑地说：“3卢布。”

“行，去皇村。”亚历山大说。

“那还是5卢布吧。”

“随您说，我不差那2卢布。”亚历山大先跳上雪橇，转身拉科兰古上来。“您就快着跑，但也不要太快。”

“太快怎样？太慢怎样？”科兰古刚坐稳，开玩笑说。

“太慢就冷，太快更冷！”雪橇的速度加快，亚历山大说话的声音也大了点，说着他故意似的对车夫喊：“那就快一点！”

雪橇越来越快，细微的雪粒往人的脸上扑。科兰古习惯性地允许亚历山大圈住自己的手臂：有时候车夫速度太快，他担心自己会被甩出去。

如果之前在修道院的静室里有什么隐约的生死感慨，这时也都没了。

“我问你，为什么我回来那天，玛莎说你惹她生气了？”亚历山大凑近说。

科兰古第一反应是起身离开，但他眼下在一驾飞驰的雪橇上，他还需要亚历山大帮忙。

“她跟我打听些事情，关系到陛下您，我就没有告诉她。”科兰古斟酌地说出了部分事实。

亚历山大好像笑了一下：“你知道吗？我那天累得要死，也分不清到底是生谁的气，你的，还是她的。”他顿了顿，“看在你现在没跳起来跑了的份上，我先生她的气吧。”

科兰古回味了片刻那句“分不清到底是生谁的气”，一会儿觉得自己没多想，一会儿又觉得自己确实想得太多了，他唯一确定的是亚历山大肯定是算计好了在雪橇上说这话，否则在其他场合听到这么可耻的问题，自己今天无论如何也不会再和亚历山大多说一句话。

快到皇村，能看到路边的三两成群的近卫军士兵，都裹得严严实实的。科兰古又看了看一旁只戴了披风亚历山大，有点好奇他究竟是真的不冷，还是冷但不说。

“5卢布。”车夫停下雪橇说。

“您在这等几分钟，我们进去就叫人送钱出来。”亚历山大刚要起身，车夫却喊：“不行，这个月第五次了！你们这些老爷们每次都这么说，一进了皇村就再不出来了！我还有老婆和八个孩子要养呢！”

亚历山大知道自己理亏，但不肯在细节上放弃：“您之前信口要价我都同意了，还能故意赖您这5个卢布吗？”

“算了，我这戒指给他。”科兰古不想多等，被亚历山大拦了回去。

“你给他戒指，我算什么？我把我这个披风押在您这。”亚历山大解下披风盖在雪橇上：“它可不止5卢布，半个小时后要是没人来付账，您拿走它好了。“说完亚历山大拉着科兰古下了雪橇，他走得很快，科兰古不得不紧跟在他后面。

“陛下，您的御前大臣在等您。”戈洛文伯爵在亚历山大走进蓝色会客厅时，很有眼色地提醒。

“什么事？”亚历山大停下脚步，从进亚历山大宫，他又回到了那种“皇帝”的状态。

“斯佩兰斯基伯爵不肯说。”

“那让他到这来见我。”亚历山大摇铃叫茶。他瞥眼看见科兰古的外袍上沾了雪渍，正巧苏霍扎涅特送茶进来，“你领法国大使去我的书房，把我之前留在那的外袍给他替换一下。”说完他放开了从雪橇上一直牵着的科兰古的手，“你跟他去我书房等我，这边结束我就去找你。”

科兰古知道亚历山大是真的希望自己去换一身衣服，不是特意支开自己。他跟在苏霍扎涅特后走过一段长廊，便对年轻的侍从官讲了刚刚雪橇上的事情，要苏霍扎涅特快去赎回俄国皇帝的披风，他自己先去书房。

亚历山大的书房没几本书：这里更多是会见大臣、各国大使的地方，但书桌一角上那本《牧歌》显然是他常翻看的。科兰古记得七年前亚历山大提过， **拉阿尔普** 着重给年幼的大公讲述苏拉和马略，而不是稍后的凯撒和奥古斯都。这本维吉尔的诗集出现在这，显得有些讽刺。

和往常一样，他坐到了书桌外侧那张椅子上，过了片刻，实在忍不住，不留神便拿过那本小诗册，他特意跳过了扉页，以此避免看到亚历山大大公年少时偶然写下的幼稚话。

亚历山大对自己的物品摆设非常细心，他肯定会发现自己看了这本书。不过他让自己来书房，显然就不介意这些。

苏霍扎涅特跑了回来，“阁下，我出去问了一圈，皇村外那么多拉雪橇的车夫，没一个载过皇帝陛下。”

科兰古合上书页，有点好笑，侍从官急着想为皇帝弥补疏漏，显示一把能力，结果忙中出错。“亚历山大皇帝没有表露身份，您直接问纳西尔谁有客人抵押的一件披风就行。”

苏霍扎涅特第二次回来的时候，捧着那件披风，一手里还攥着一个小钱袋。话里话外一股掩不住的兴奋之意：“陛下说，让您用这件先将就替换了。”

斯佩兰斯基每和亚历山大确认一条事务，便在他带来的备忘录上勾掉一条，有时候会在一旁再补上几行字。

讲到税率调整的时候，苏霍扎涅特叩门进来，说取到了皇帝的披风。

斯佩兰斯基不知来龙去脉，但看苏霍扎涅特的神情，大概也猜到这年轻人是自作主张，替皇帝周全考虑了一次，希冀能给皇帝留下个好印象。

果然皇帝赐给他200卢布，又让他把披风去交给法国大使。

这200卢布就是侍从军官们梦寐以求的、皇帝的认可。

备忘录总共有四页，所有项目确认完毕花了他们三个小时。

“第七条事关战争部，陛下今天或者明天，或许可以和战争大臣知会一下，毕竟涉及军费管理，他或许会认为我有意针对他。”斯佩兰斯基最后补充道，他不像托尔斯泰这些古老家族以为的那样对宫廷倾轧完全无知。

“落实前我会召见他的，我在他不敢针对你。”亚历山大拒绝了这个提议。 **阿拉克切耶夫伯爵** 对任何“有关皇帝宠信”的事都异常敏感，早说一天，他就会和亚历山大多顶撞一天，反倒不如事到临头再告诉他，逼他让步。“我今天要知会法国大使。”

“这又是为什么？”斯佩兰斯基理解皇帝不愿意过早和阿拉克切耶夫起冲突，但理解不了为什么皇帝经常和法国大使分享许多国内事务的消息。

亚历山大向后靠了靠，三个小时的核对把他累坏了。“大概就像我们重新拥有沙皇的那几十年时间内，常常向波兰知会我们国内的消息一样，比如……”

斯佩兰斯基心里恍然，担忧则加剧了。

PS：

  * 已知玛格丽特姐姐睡过拿破仑、铁公爵和亚历山大，评论拿破仑技♂术不如爵爷，对沙皇的技术持保留意见，至少没有公开谈过。她在俄国是否和亚历山大有关系不得而知，但一定在巴黎睡过。玛格丽特的女儿名叫“玛丽亚·亚历山德罗芙娜·巴黎斯卡娅”，但亚历山大没有承认过这个女儿。玛格丽特的陪葬物中有沙皇在巴黎送给她的一件披风。
  * 1808年左右俄国皇后叶丽萨维塔实际上和波兰的亚当·恰尔托雷斯基亲王已经发过情止乎礼了。他们在1815年维也纳会议上才旧情复燃。亚当私下向叶丽萨维塔求婚，叶丽萨维塔犹豫没有答复。亚当又将 “求婚” 的事情告诉了亚历山大，希望如果叶丽萨维塔同意他的求婚，亚历山大能同意和叶丽萨维塔离婚。亚历山大断然拒绝，拒绝理由是：俄国人永远不会接受离婚的前皇后嫁给波兰的亲王，即使这位亲王曾是亚历山大的挚友，曾是俄国实际上的外交大臣。最终叶丽萨维塔拒绝了亚当的求婚， “我牺牲了我一生的所有幸福。” 回到了俄国。亚当在1817年结婚，为了婚事和新娘的另一个追求者决斗并获胜。
  * 尽管心里对坎尼丝夫人忠贞不二，科兰古在俄国仍有一段罗曼史，他没有留下对方的任何蛛丝马迹，女方姓名我目前还没有找到。女作者写的假科兰古回忆录里丰富了这个支线剧情，加在了布拉格会议期间，我忘记了具体在哪一章。但故事本身过于扯淡：我不觉得科兰古在那时候还有功夫去找旧情人，哪怕就一个晚上。回到历史本身，科兰古的敌人、撒丁驻俄大使梅斯特认定科兰古和俄国皇帝的情妇纳雷什金娜夫人有不可告人的秘密，证据是科兰古在离开俄国前在纳雷什金娜夫人面前落泪。其实我也挺奇怪他为啥跑到纳雷什金娜那去哭一场，但他在向沙皇辞行的时候也和沙皇相对痛哭来着（这俩百合真是够了）。不过科兰古对纳雷什金娜的姿色评价相当高，在他发回法国，交给巴萨诺公爵和拿破仑皇帝的信件里，都反复以“那个美人、那个丽人、那个声名远扬的美人、那个艳光四射的丽人”指代纳雷什金娜。他对同样是著名美人的皇后叶丽萨维塔就没有这样的盛赞，只是承认皇后“很好看”。对拿破仑战争时代的活体玛丽苏普鲁士王后更不感冒。
  * 科兰古确实会在信里汇报亚历山大和纳雷什金娜的关系，尽管纳雷什金娜对俄国政局的影响几乎为零。而且记录有时候非常直白。
  * 俄国人认为白天瞎点蜡烛会死人。
  * 亚历山大后来喜欢睡草垫子，是真的喜欢，去维尔纳的时候要让马车在后面拖着草垫子，所以他忘了他年轻时候也奢侈过。如果真像假回忆录那样说的，亚历山大和科兰古共处一室，一定是亚历山大睡地上的草垫子。
  * 科兰古曾经和施瓦岑贝格为了谁先见沙皇，在沙皇书房门口吵起来，施瓦岑贝格先到有理，而沙皇让两人协商解决，最终施瓦岑贝格让步。
  * 亚历山大的名字由来就是罗斯圣徒亚历山大·涅夫斯基，根据叶卡捷琳娜大帝和友人的信件，名字为亚历山大父母所取，叶卡捷琳娜为此有所不满，而不是广为流传的“叶卡捷琳娜为新生儿选择了亚历山大大帝的名字。”
  * 福季，后来成为东正教主教，亚历山大统治的最后十年虔诚信教，福季成为亚历山大宠信的神职人员。但后来福季试图获得权力，惹怒了“副沙皇”阿拉克切耶夫。亚历山大因为阿拉克切耶夫罢黜福季和发小戈利岑公爵。
  * 苏沃洛夫大元帅参加过反法同盟，与莫罗交手，也翻越过阿尔卑斯山，也留下了一幅画，死后葬在亚历山大·涅夫斯基修道院。科兰古曾在莫罗手下。巧合的是，莫罗死后，也葬在涅瓦大道上的叶卡捷琳娜修道院，与苏沃洛夫遥遥相望。
  * 施瓦岑贝格曾经对科兰古说：“奥地利和法国更有文明的共同语言，而俄国士兵都是野蛮人。”科兰古回答：“自从您来到俄国，俄国皇帝每天接见您，招待您，听您抱怨，给您建议，您对他的报答就是诋毁他的军队和人民。据我所知，俄国军人的表现要比奥地利军人的表现好得多。”很难得（法国人为了鞑靼人吐槽奥地利人），也很冒险，这本不应该是外交官说的话。
  * 雪橇的故事是真的，亚历山大没有钱，车夫不愿意给近卫军赊账因为近卫军从来不还，亚历山大抵押了自己的披风，回宫后让侍从去赎。侍从到皇村外高喊“谁载皇帝陛下回来？”无人应答，侍从两手空空回去复命，亚历山大让他重新去问。侍从这次问道“有谁那里有近卫军官抵押的披风？”车夫应声。亚历山大之后召来近卫军统帅，要求整改。（但后续不知）
  * 斯佩兰斯基此时的封号全称是“皇帝陛下的御前大臣”，封号不是官衔，也不是官职，对应英文是“state secretary”，就是美国国务卿。（==|||） “御前大臣” 可以同时有好几位。俄国的最高官衔是 “首相” ，此时授予官职是 “外交大臣” 的鲁缅采夫伯爵。但此时斯佩兰斯基是俄帝国事实上的首相，这是指他承担的工作和权力几乎与欧洲概念中的 “首相” 并无二致。
  * 苏霍扎涅特原本是皇帝的侍从，后来调入军队。莱比锡战役中指挥炮兵，当缪拉的骑兵逼近三皇丘时，苏霍扎涅特的炮兵反击，击退了法国骑兵。
  * 此时的战争大臣，阿拉克切耶夫对亚历山大抱有“忠贞古老的其实情感”，这份情感终生未变。1815年起，阿拉克切耶夫成为斯佩兰斯基之后的“事实首相”，被称为“副沙皇”。
  * 伊凡雷帝用莫诺马赫皇冠为自己加冕为沙皇后，通知了波兰国王，之后不久，罗斯沙皇国和波兰、立陶宛开战。




End file.
